Rule of the 2P! (Second Player)
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: The reader walks through the halls of the World Academy only to find herself now surrounded by the 2P!s in their harsh and cruel world. A 2P!XReader story. 2P!Gakuen Hetalia. Rated T. Somewhat of a dating-sim style story with an atmosphere similar to Rule of Rose and my other 2P!Hetalia work. Please read and review. Enjoy interacting and potencially dating your 2P!Overlords.
1. Her name was Mikado

**Hello readers... You may or may not have noticed that I deleted 615Brooklyn2... I had to delete it for a lot of things, but as soon as i get my computer fixed (FOR THE THIRD FRUKING TIME), we'll start going back on the interwebs again sometime in Janurary or Feburary, perhaps even March depending on how my computer desides to behave... I managed to wipe it myself this time, but my uncle refuses to give me the internet key! And I have to install AVG again so there's that...**

**So like always, i'm using my mom's computer...**

**I'm sorry I couldn't post more this month, it's a shame that only after 2 weeks of my computer running well again it got another virus. My friend Dan (who i have refered to as England in several stories in these author note things) brought up the theory that perhaps a trojan went undetected and that's why i got another virus after only 2 weeks of my compooter being fixed...**

**This fanfic was origanally going to be that one video project i had been kind of bragging about, but I decided to make it a fanfic and maybe a few vids later on because writing it was just easier for me. I do still have a lot of concept art for this project so maybe i can show you on my tumblr when my computer gets internet again. In this project, the viewer is put in my body and will be addressed as Mikado (srry for performing brain surgery on you guys and putting your brain in my body when you weren't looking). So what's happening to me throughout the story is actually happening to you!**

**Oh yeah, if you've read my other stories with the 2P!s you'd know I call my 2P!Japan Mikado as well, but the last names are different (I'm Mikado Kurokami and so are you for this story. 2P!Japan is Mikado Honda) and later in the story, having 2 People named Mikado will make sence ;3 just trust me on this one, it'll be more interesting that way...**

**I've been working on a lot more on my origanal writing that's not Hetalia fanfic lately, which is why this has come so late even after my computer broke for the third fruking time...**

**Rule of the 2P! (Rule of the Second Player)**

Mikado Kurokami was her name...

She was an average girl who befriended many of the countries of the world...

She was a girl with a dark past she could barely remember...

She had very few friends that were not countries, she was greatful to have friends at all, country or not...

In a sence... She was a very kind but lonely girl...

One day, she walked through the halls of the World Academy looking for an adventure. She had difficulty going to school. However, in this particular setting, she was not a country, so she wasn't allowed to attend the classes anyway. The World Academy was so huge she thought it must've been an old castle for a monarchy at one point. But because the school was so huge, there were always rooms to hide in an hallways to explore.

What a fun-loving girl...

She found an abandoned classroom that still used chalk-boards instead of the modern dry-erase boards and smart boards. The desks were all dusty and pushed to the back of the room and little sprites made of dust danced in the sunlight coming from the window. She wondered how long this room hadn't been used. Covering her nose in mouth so not to get a sudden onset of sneezing, she explored the room and found a large mirror, enough for a person to fit through. The frame was an expensive gold frame, completely untouched by the time that had passed in the room. It was the only object not covered in dust (and that's saying a lot since it wasn't even covered by a sheet). She knew it was impossible that someone came into the room just to polish and clean the mirror. If that did happen, there'd be more evidence of a person being in this room, like footprints on the dirty floor, like the ones she was leaving as she walked around the room.

She walked up to the mirror, looking at her reflection like an innocent child...

But that's when everything went black...

What a poor, unlucky girl...

She was Mikado Kurokami... She found herself in a dark room, feeling as if she were surrounded by shadows, hearing muffled voices of men as she drifted back into conciousness. She could just barely make out what they were saying, but what they were saying aside, she knew one thing was for certain: She was not amoung the other countries she knew... And instead they seemed to have been replaced by total strangers creating dark shadows as they circled around her, watching her like hungry hawks and vultures, just watching her as she lied down on the floor, observing her with knives, guns and other strange weapons in their possesions.

She'd finally felt someone help her sit up.

"Are you okay Miss?" The voice sounded similar to America's voice, but it was much quiter and calmer in comparison, almost like Canada's. "HIT THE LIGHTS!" Someone shouted, a voice similar to Italy's.

Immediately after, someone turned on the lights.

The one who helped her sit up looked almost exactly like America but with redish-brown hair and tanner skin. He had his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

She didn't know how to answer just yet because she was smart enough to know that she couldn't make herself seem weak in front of these people.

"Alex, leave her alone. Why don't you get out of here?" Another voice, it sounded similar to Canada's but it was very loud and clear. Not a whisper at all. "Max please just give me some time. We don't know where she came from. She needs to be treated with kindness!" The guy who looked like America said, turning to face a guy who looked like Canada but was more muscular and had longer hair, tied into a ponytail. "Both of you guys should stay out of it. She appeared out of no where in Axis territory, so get out and let our team handle it." The guy with a voice similar to Italy's said. The only real difference she noticed was that this guy's voice was much deeper and serious in tone. The almost Mario-like accent was gone.

Suddenly someone picked Mikado up off of the ground. It was a guy with big muscles who, when she got a look at his face, looked almost exactly like Germany but with a scar on his left cheek. This guy apperently said nothing.

"She might've fallen in Axis territory, but the tremor was felt throughout the entire school. Not to mention that we don't know what her endgame is. She could be after the entire school. So I say that both teams need to investigate this." The guy that looked like Canada (who she assumed was Max) said, holding a hockey stick in his hand. "As the leader of the Allies, I'm willing to call a truce with you bastards just this once so we can investigate this."

"Not gonna happen..." The guy with Italy's voice looked exactly like Italy but with pink/purple eyes and he was obviously much meaner. He looked at little Mikado, in the arms of the huge Germany look-alike with a piercing gaze that made her feel like she'd be assasinated on the spot.

But before he could ask her any questions, there was the sound of a door opening and 2 men arguing.

"XIANG I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" "But Mika-chan-!" "DO NOT CALL ME MIKA! MY NAME IS MIKADO! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" "Mika-chan, you're still my little brother. I'll call you whatever you want... Just give me my opium back..."

Judging by from what she could hear over the Italy-look alike yelling at the two men that just came into the room, they were a pair of bickering brothers. One just so happened to be named Mikado as well and the other was Xiang. She automatically knew that Mikado was this place's version of the Japan she knew, and Xiang was China.

Who she assumed to be Mikado got extrememly angry at Xiang, and after parking himself in a seat next to her and the Germany look-alike took out a small box. "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR OPIUM!" He opened the box, pouring the powdery substance out onto the floor and crushing it under his feet. He smeared it into the floorboards as to make sure every ounce fell into the cracks of the floor.

"Mikado, enough of you and you brother's stupidity." The guy who looked like Italy put a knife to the guy's neck. "And Max, keep a tighter leesh on that dog."

Max apprehended Xiang, holding him in a headlock.

"Now we just have to wait until everyone else gets here... But by the time they show up, we might as well take care of some introductions for the new meat..." The Italian suavely said, immediately after whispering in the German's ear ordering him to let little Mikado go. So then she found herself on the floor, the Italian now holding the knife to her neck but not close enough to cut her. "Introduce yourself. Tell us why you're here."

She introduced herself as Mikado Kurokami of Shirogane. Although she explained this was just an alias she was required to use when talking to strangers and that she could not confess her true name until she felt comfurtable in this place. As a bonus to ensure her own safety, she lied and said this was an order by her superior that she could not disobey. The men seemed to respect that. She said she didn't know how she ended up in that location but they didn't seem to completely believe her.

"How did you get here?" The Italian asked.

She responded and said she did not remember.

There was a silence in the room until the Italian took the knife away from her neck. "I'll accept your answer for now. And as a reward, I won't dig my knife into your chest. My name is Luciano Vargas, leader of the Axis." He tilted his head as if to give the others a signal.

The German spoke next. "Lutz... Beilschmit..."

Then the Japanese. "Mikado Honda. And don't believe whatever that high-ass Xiang calls you. I'm Mikado. That's that."

Then the Chinese. "Xiang Wang. And please be nice to my little Mika..."

Then the American. "Alex Kirkland."

Then the Canadian. "Max Williams, leader of the Allies."

Then more people came into the room...

"Hello Poppet. I brought cupcakes." By looks alone, little Mikado Kurokami could tell that the guy with the strawberry blonde hair with a plate of pink and blue cupcakes was this world's England. It was apperent because of the eyebrows. But not just the eyebrows, it was the France-look alike smoking a cigarette by his side.

"Shut the hell up Oliver."

"Jon, why are you so mean to me?"

She could automatically tell that these two had a relationship completely different from the France and England she knew.

"You finally showed up to help with the investigation?" Luciano asked, playing with the knife in his hand.

"About time you showed up." Max sighed, lighting a cigarette like the Frenchman. "You felt it all too, right? You know, that disturbance in the force..."

"We can all sence eachother's presences. That's the curse for our kind... And then there's this chick..." The Japanese Mikado explained. "And why do you have the same name as me?" He looked at her up and down.

Little Mikado explained it was just an alias she was ordered to use again and said that everyone could call her Mika for short until the opportunity arouse where she could address her true name.

"Mika, huh? Well it's better than me being called that." Mikado got up from his chair, rubbing his fingers through the girl's hair and looking at her face. "You're not bad looking either..."

"MIKA YOU WHORE!" Xiang yelled, reffering to his brother already taking a liking to the girl because of her looks.

"Enough of your yelling!" A big-boned Russian entered the room. Mika could immediately tell this was Russia because of the accent and the voice. But he had dark brown hair and red eyes and an additude you didn't wanna mess with. Xiang ran to him to hug him, but the Russian moved away. "I overheard all your bullshit when I was trying to sleep in the other room... So I'll save you the trouble and say I'm Nikolas Braginski. Don't expect me to be nice to you."

"What are we going to do with her?" Lutz asked, little Mikado immediately freaking out.

She almost forgot she was in a completely different world where these guys were completely different from the countries she knew, if these guys were countries at all. She immediately knew this world was tougher and darker than her own and that this school, unlike the World Academy, would not be friendly or approve of her exsistance.

"Hey Luci, can we keep her in our dorm?" Mikado asked, picking Mika up like a life-size doll. "The last guy we played with didn't last so we have a spare room."

Max then threw his cigarette on the floor, stomping it out with his feet. "I don't approve. Sure the Allies' dorms are all taken but she shouldn't automatically be assigned to stay with the likes of you!"

"Why don't we let the girl speak for herself?" Luciano inturupted, letting the new girl speak.

"You wanna know what I think?" Alex inturupted, getting a knife thrown in his shoulder. He cringed in pain. Mika panicked inside, trying not to let her sudden anxiety be seen. "Damn you..."

"Okay then, it's official, she's staying with us."

And suddenly it seemed as though her fate hit her like a rushing train...

What a poor, unlucky and lost little girl...

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE, FIRST STORY OF THE NEW YEAR!**

**What do you guys think of my first ever 2P! X Reader story?**

**Please rate, review and wish me luck with my computer as it sucks balls... I might have a rant like China and break it one of these days...**

**From the next chapter on, the reader will be addressed as 'you' in my narration, but will still be called Mika or Mikado by other characters. The "true name" Mikado can reveal later on is in place of your name since I do not know it... And hopefully you do not mind possessing my body for the rest of this story. We're called Mikado for plot reasons!**


	2. Just a Little Bit of Help

**THIS STORY IS GOING MUCH BETTER THAN I EXPECTED! I didn't think you guys would like borrowing my body in order to interact with the 2PS... but 4 follows doesn't lie... I know it's not like 100 follows, but I don't care. I didn't think you guys would like this story as a fanfic when I had intended to make this a much more complex video project spanning multiple episodes... This story will have multiple endings as well, so if you've clicked the follow button, you just signed yourself up for some good endings, some bad endings, some true endings... and some evil endings... wahahaha.**

**Since you are borrowing my body for this story though, i kept some aspects of my own personality in there to help you/myself survive living with these 2PS. But not only are my own personality traits and interests in there, a lot of the common traits i shared with other lovely Hetalia fans i've met and talked with are present as well. So to my friends Kirby, Aster/Yaya/Jarajara-senpai from Steam HELLO! I miss you guys! My computer sucks so I can't see you sooner! And to my friends/aquaintences on here: chibi-america-alfred, Madam Platypus, Hetabee, and my brother Masked Marshmellow Maniac (dude, write more often!)... There are a lot more I gotta add to that list but onto the story before I get all sentimental...**

The name you'd addressed yourself as to these mysterious yet familiar strangers was Mikado Kurokami of Shirogane...

The reason why you'd chosen such a long alias was because you decided to have some fun with it and because you knew it wouldn't be wise to give them your real name. Plus a fancy-ish sounding name and title was okay and it was keeping you safe thus far. The other Mikado had carried you to the Axis dorms, putting you into a room with blue walls and a comfortable bed with a white quilt on it and no comforter (apparently there weren't too many spare bed sheets to go around). The 3 men, Luciano, Mikado and Lutz had locked you in the room for safe keeping. However they expressed that they weren't interested in harming you at this point. They just wanted to keep you safe from the Allies. The room was locked from the outside however there was also a lock on the inside of the room. The room had 2 medium sized windows that you could probably crawl out of if need be. The room itself was a very simple dorm room with a work desk in the corner of the room where the two windows were, the bed with a quilt but no comforter, some pillows in a plastic bin with no pillow cases and a coffee table next to the lamp on the floor in the other corner of the room.

You didn't feel imprisoned exactly, just unlucky to have gotten yourself locked in a room... You were about to speak your mind about how you should tour both dormitories before deciding where to stay but Alex opened his mouth, making Luciano decide for you that you should stay with the Axis.

**Should you blame Alex? Or should you let it slide?**

You stayed in the room sitting in bed, wondering how in the world you ended up in this situation. You only remembered being in the World Academy, looking for a nice classroom to hide in while your Country friends learned math, science and writing. You remembered finding a room with a large mirror and you looked into it, admiring the handy work on your (very improvised) school uniform. Then you ended up here.

The room was a little bit chilly, so you buttoned up the blue blazer you used for cosplay as well as your World Academy uniform...

You then recalled the fact that these people wore mostly red uniforms rather than blue ones. The uniforms themselves were pretty much the same, everyone wearing slightly different accessories and wearing their outfits somewhat differently from one another just like the countries you knew. These guys' uniforms were just various shades of red instead of blue. A nice contrast... You wore blue in an attempt to fit in with the other countries you knew, so you wearing blue in this world certainly made you stand out.

The room was silent for a long time except for your own singing in a very low voice. That is until someone knocked on the door. Judging by the voice, it seemed like Max had come to your room to check up on you. You could hear him through the door.

"Hey Mika, you okay?"

You went up to the door so he could hear you. "I'm okay", you said, explaining that the room was a bit chilly but you were still alive and in one piece.

"Well that's good... At least the Axis didn't tear you up yet..." Max sighed in relief. "I can't do much from the other side of the door, expecially since the Axis is so damn uptight. We'll have to wait until they decide to unlock the door, but can you open the window?"

Immediately after, you tried opening one of the windows. It opened, but it wore you out. You ran back to the door, replying your findings.

"Okay, then don't try opening it again unless you really have to. For now jut say you got hot and needed fresh air. I'm going to assume the Axis didn't bother giving you any food or water before locking you in there, so I sent Xiang and Alex to bring you some stuff that should last you for the night. Just some canned stuff, leftovers from lunch. Keep them hidden just in case. You don't have to worry. Even if the Axis decides to keep you in there, you have us by your side."

Max seemed very trustworthy for someone you'd just met. You could feel that you had an ally in him for the moment.

"Thank you." You responded, going back to bed and waiting for the delivery.

"I'll be leaving before they come back. Stay safe in there. Remember, you need to protect yourself above anything else..."

**This chapter is short, but my homeschool teacher is coming soon. I'm still using mom's computer for now and I'm desperately hoping I can fix my own. So see you later guys! I hope you enjoy this short chapter. More is on the way, so please look forward to it!**


	3. A Place For the Moment

**The reason this story is inspired by Rule of Rose is because the main trio of Rule of Rose for most of the promotional stuff is Diana, Elanor and Meg, a red head, brunette and a blonde respectively. Reminded me immediately of the Axis, Italy, Japan and Germany. But I think it fits the 2P!Axis a bit more since they're both very mean. Plus despite her English accent, Elanor looks asian to me...**

**I also confess to drawing the 2P!Axis in Rule of Rose cosplay... Mikado as Elanor was cute... Luciano as Diana was fitting somehow. Lutz was too embaressed and I was taking pictures/you were taking pictures. Also the dark atmosphere in Rule of Rose reminded me of the 2Ps. ANYWAY... Back to the story...**

You were sitting in bed, waiting for Alex and Xiang to deliver you food. Max seemed promising, so you considered him an ally for the moment.

You thought Max was sneaking back when Luciano opened the door. You avoided getting to excited and seeming suspicious, so you calmly said "welcome back."

"Thank you for that..." Luciano smirked, locking the door as soon as he was inside the room. He noticed the open window, closing it shut before sitting next to you on your bed. "You're probably wondering why you got locked in here. I'll tell you. You never did anything wrong, nor did you say anything to get yourself locked in here. You see, it's my way of letting the Allies know I'm not going to play around. You are pretty much a stranger to this world. The shockwave was so large we all felt it. The whole school stopped for a minute to figure out what was going on. We still don't know how you ended up here, but as long as your staying here lasts, I'll keep you in my territory. Where I can keep an eye on you. Not only for your own protection, but also so the Allies can learn not to mess around."

You realized very quickly that your staying in the Axis dorms was pretty much a playing token that told their enemy: the allies, not to mess around and to control themselves. You explained that you thought it was because Alex spoke up when it was your turn to speak.

Luciano snickered a bit. "You're half right about that... You're incredibly smart. You see, in this school the Axis and the Allies are enemies. I was just pissed off that he inturupted my interigation... Not to mention that as the mysterious guest at this school, we still don't know what your intentions are. So i feel, for the safety and benefit of the Axis, keeping you here is also a good choice."

"So in other words, you're keeping me here whether I like it or not?" You asked, wanting to get the story straight.

"Do you have any objections?" You could've sworn you saw the glimmer of a knife in his hand, but in all honesty you had no objection. The room was safe and indoors and it was better than nothing in this world, even if you were just a new token for one group to use against the other. You only had a few questions.

"Just... A question... Am I going to get any food?"

"As long as you're in our care, I'll make sure you're treated like a member of the Axis. So you'll get good meals everyday. As soon as we can find more stuff for this room, you can decorate a bit. But don't worry I'll - you."

You didn't know whether Luciano said "I'll protect you" or "I'll stab you". But either way you were greatful for him letting you stay.

**What did he say? Would he protect you or would he stab you?**

"Thank you Luciano..." You said.

"Very well then. My room is right next to yours. Lutz's room is next to mine and Mikado's is at the end of the hall. But whatever you do, just stay away from my brother... If you need anything, you can knock on the wall as hard as you can, or you can visit my actual room. Just make sure you knock before coming in." He got up, dusting off his uniform. "Do you have anything to protect yourself with? Like a weapon?"

You explained that you'd used kitchen knives and frying pans for self defense, but that was about it. "I can't exactly force feed my enemies cake unless they're already tied up..." You said, in both a serious and funny way.

"Please don't mention cake..."

You then recalled Oliver, who came into the room with cupcakes. You wondered if he was a better cook than the England you knew, but at the same time wondered if his cooking was even more lethal than England's... You would've asked why, but knew Luciano didn't wanna talk about it. You sighed. You wanted to ensure that your cooking wouldn't make them hunch over in pain, but as soon as you tried to explain it, Lutz and Mikado arrived with 'presents'.

"Would you guys mind knocking?" Luciano asked, looking at his subordinates.

"It's just that we wanted to bring these... For the other Mikado..." Said the Japanese, putting a bag of bedsheets down on the floor and running toward you, hugging you on a whim. "Besides, I never thought I'd meet someone who could take my stupid nickname. Not to mention she's not bad looking either. With a little work, we can make you tougher than you are now."

You recalled him being called 'Mika' and how he resented the name. However he seemed to be happy having another person named Mikado around who could be called Mika instead of him. You had to wonder why he, unlike the Japan you knew, was so clingy and had no touch barrier rules in place...

"Hands off the girl." Luciano ordered. Almost immediately, Lutz separated you from the other Mikado by picking you up, putting you over his large buff shoulders. "A word of advise Mika Shirogane: Don't let this guy too close..."

You pointed out that your name was Mikado Kurokami and that you were from (the fictional land of) Shirogane (not letting them know it was fictional). It was apart of the title your long-ass alias provided you. However you explained in great detail that you were not a monarch or a politician, it was just your title bestowed upon you.

"Mika... Be careful... Ja?" Lutz spoke in a whisper. You patted him on the back as to say yes.

And then you knew you had a place in this world (for the moment)...

What a fortunate girl...

**This chapter went well... 2 chapters for this story and 2 chapters for When 2P Worlds Collide. I did well today!**

**I'm off to watch Cry's Playthrough of Rule of Rose... "You want some more scones Brown?"**


	4. Important Choices

**Okay, I'll just man up and do it. I'll try fixing th computer again all by myself. My aunt from Pennsylvannia and her husband are hopefully/possibly coming over on Sunday and I want to show them I'm not an irresponsible child who likes getting computer trouble. I'll show them with my actions that I at least tried to resolve the problem all by myself before restorting to help... Yeah... Hopefully I can get at least something done...**

**Wish me luck you guys!**

**This is also the first chapter where a choice you make will have signifigance to the plot!**

From what you could tell, Mikado was completely unlike the Japan you knew. Apperently this guy hated the touch barrier and in the short amount of times that you've known eachother, he'd already hugged you and petted your head like you were a cat. Luciano and Lutz were advising you to stay clear from him unless you had to, Lutz going so far as to pick you up in order to seperate the both of you. You wondered if he was as bad as they were describing, but of course you were still jut getting to know these people...

And suddenly you felt a hand against your bum...

You heard some snickering coming from the Japanese man. "You don't have to be afraid of little old me... But you know Lutz, I wouldn't let my hands wander too much..." He noticed as well.

You were forced to think of a quick course of action...

**1 Get Defensive and kick Lutz so he could let you go and realize what he's doing **

**2 Get Defensive but stay calm and ask if he could kindly put you down **

**Choice 1: (If you selected Get Defensive and kick Lutz, read this part here)**

You decided you might as well use the heels on your boots for something and kicked Lutz, hurting his hand. Immediately after he realized where his hand was and apologized promptly. "Watch where you put your hands..." You sternly advised him, standing next to Luciano for protection.

"I'm sorry... Did I hurt you?" Lutz asked. "Nein, I did hurt you didn't I?"

You told the 3 men that you thought it would be best if nobody picked you up ever again unless it was necessary.

"Fine. I'll make sure of it..." Luciano went up to Lutz with a sadistic glare in his eye. "As for you, I think you need to be punished."

"Oh this is going to be good..." Mikado looked at you with a look on his face that said something exciting was going to happen. "Hey Mika-chan, where'd you get the balls to kick him like that?"

You answered. "It just kind of came to me..."

"Good girl. Keep that up and you'll become stronger and popular in no time."

**+1 courage +1 relationship with the Axis Allignment**

You felt proud of yourself, watching Luciano drag Lutz out of the room and Lutz looking back at you with an apologetic and somewhat sad gaze. The guy was big and muscular so he should be able to take care of himself, right? You still felt proud, like you'd managed to stand up for yourself after being bullied. You were patted on the back my Mikado as congratulations.

"You know what kid? If you can stand up for yourself like that in this school I think you'll find your stay very enjoyable here. I owe you one."

You told him that he didn't owe you anything nor did you want anything from him since you just met.

"Nah, just take it as a congratulations... Besides, I can't take that back. You see, we have a kind of honor system in this school.. When someone says 'I owe you one', they mean it. It means they're giving you something or repaying you for something you did. However if they give you something you have to give them something in return at another time... You might be surprised, but little things like that matter a lot in this school..." He buttoned up in red blazer. "So just take this opportunity as a little gift from me, like a 'welcome to our world present'. Besides, you did show some bad-assery just now..."

He seemed insistant but you had to ask. "So if you give me something I'll owe you something in return at another time. Right?"

"Exactly... Although I can wait. You're just starting to get to know the people here so they'll be patient with you at first. The friendlier you get with people the more they can wait, but if you owe something to someone who hates you beware. You never know when you might get stabbed in the back..."

You could tell by the tone in his voice he was being serious and in the case or back-stabbing - Literal.

Asking out of politeness what he'd like to be called and knowing how the Japan you knew let most people address him by last name, you wanted to set the record straight. He told you to just call him Mikado because he didn't like the whole last name basis thing very much. "Arigato Mikado-kun." You said. "I hope that we can be..." You were looking for the right word. Making friends was difficult be them humans or countries, but instead he finished your sentence for you.

"Friends... It's okay. As long as you're in our care we won't let anyone mess with you. And as long as you obey the code of honor and stand up for yourself, no one will want to mess with you."

Afterwards Luciano came in, blade in his hand. He walked up to you, carefully lifting your chin up with the blade so your eyes could meet his. "You were very brave, so I'll let you keep this in case of an emergency." He took your hand, giving you the knife. "Take good care of it. For now, don't use it unless you absolutely have to."

**Obtained 'Luciano's Knife'**

"I think you'll fit in here just fine Mika-chan. The Axis will take care of you from now on." You took Mikado's words to heart.

**Choice 2: (if you chose Get Defensive and ask if he can put you down, read this part here)**

You got a little bit frazzled, but managed to keep your cool and stay calm. You kindly asked Lutz if he could put you down because you were feeling uncomfortable in your current position (which wasn't a lie because a guy's shoulder, even a muscular guy's big buff shoulder was not comfortable and it was pressing against your stomach a little too hard). He obeyed your request and put you down immediately.

Once on the floor, you stood on your toes, whispering a 'thank you' in his ear.

**+1 social skills +1 kindness +1 courage**

Mikado however didn't seem to be pleased with your kind resolve. "You do realize that you put your hand on her ass, right?"

"Don't think I didn't see that Lutz... Our guest may have let that slide but I will not. She's what puts us in a higher position than the Allies. So I won't let her suffer the consequences of your foolishness." Luciano took out a knife. "Well? Why are you standing there for Lutz, let's go outside."

You tried to explain that you were going to let it slide and that it was just an accident on Lutz's part. "It's okay, I forgive him." You said.

"I still won't stand for it. Besides, you are our guest. And maybe you don't know how things work around here now, but you'll learn that I run a tight ship." Luciano explained, pushing you aside to get to Lutz.

"That's not the only thing that's tight..." Mikado snickered. "Alright Lutz, away with you."

Luciano grabbed Lutz by his expensive-looking brown leather jacket, pulling him toward the door. "We need to have a talk Lutz. You can come back in here later..." Before Luciano closed the door however, you could've sworn you saw a very innocent and guilty look in Lutz's eyes. When he shut the door you were left alone with the other Mikado, feeling as though you couldn't help Lutz, who was now facing punishment.

Mikado however, in contrast to you was laughing his butt of sadistically. "I love when that guy gets in trouble." You were about to ask why when he continued, answering your question for you. "He's really big and dumb so for me and Luciano he's like a little toy. He's the masochist of our team so it's not like he minds."

"Still..." You were going to say that once again, you were going to let it slide because it was an accident. Before you could even bother, you were pushed up against the wall. Now his face was 3 inches away from yours and now you were showing physical signs of anxiety including a flushed face, fast shallow breathing and looking like you were about to cry

"It looks like we have such a gentle little guest... To think I thought you were tough or that you could attempt to BE tough..." He was trying to calm himself, evident by his breathing patterns. He looks deep breaths in and out before getting away from you and sighing. "I thought that there was finally someone else I could have fun with... But that was just wishful thinking..."

You were nervous, wishing you were back home with the other, friendlier countries. But before Mikado could do anything else to you, Luciano came back into the room asking what the fruk just happened.

"Dammit, are all of my subordinates going to act up today?" Luciano smacked his disobedient subordinate upside the head. "What did you do now?"

"She's too kind hearted and gentle! She'll never fit in, especially not with us!" He backed up his claim, pointing to you crying on the floor, hiding your face behind your knees and weeping. "She won't fit with the Axis, just send her to the Allies, they'll take her!"

Luciano took out his favorite knife, twirling it around playfully with his fingers while looking at you in your helpless state. Then he looked to Mikado, still furious because he thought you were being weak. "Get out of here before I change my mind. I had enough dealing with Lutz. I'll give you 5 seconds to walk out that door and leave us alone. For the moment, I've taken the responsibility of taking care of her so that way not only can we have an advantage over the Allies, but also so we can find out where she cam from and what her endgame is. I'll repeat myself just once last time: I'll give you 5 seconds to walk out that door and leave us alone." He spoke to his subordinate sternly, establishing that he was the one with the power.

"I was planning on leaving anyway. Being around so many weaklings makes my stomach hurt." Mikado walked out, slamming the door shut and scaring you.

Luckily, not all was lost... "I'm sorry about my subordinates." It wasn't a very formal apology, but he did sit down next to you and try to calm you down. "I won't let him mess with you again. He's jut jealous because he's not the center of attention. You should stay away from him for now, I'll handle it later."

You tried to voice your opinions, but your own crying made you difficult to decipher. Then you felt a cold blade touch your skin and had to stop, looking up to find that he was putting the tip of a knife on your hand. "Don't..." You wanted to tell him not to hurt you, but he didn't seem interested in doing so, instead putting the blade in the palm of your hand.

"You said you could defend yourself using knives and frying pans, so I'll let you keep that incase of an emergency. If he hurts you again you can use it and defend yourself. He's a rotten bastard when he wants to be so please hold onto it. It'll also be proof that you're closest to me so no one should mess with you for now..."

**Obtained 'Luciano's Knife'!**

You stopped crying for a minute, trying to breath. "I can't... He's... So mean... Why'd he have to be so mean?" You asked in between your own sobs.

"Unfortunately this world can be very cruel and unforgiving, but as long as you become allies with the right people, know your place and keep up with the code of honor you'll be fine and make it out alive in the end."

"And what about you?" You asked, wanting to hug him but knowing that he was different from the Italy you knew so a hug would be almost out of the question. "What'll you do to help?"

He smirked. "Well incase you haven't noticed I'm leader of the Axis. Lutz obeys my every beck and call even though he sometimes screws up... And Mikado is useful when he's not a bastard. I keep them at my side for different reasons."

"And I'm just so you can have an advantage over the Allies..."

"Correct, but now you're also my responsibility for as long as you're here. I settled it with them in a formal meeting while I left you alone locked up in this room. So now not only are you the Axis's responsibility, you're mine too." His words calmed you down while at the same time making you worry a bit. You feared that after seeing what happened to Lutz that if you 'screwed up', you'd get the same punishment. So you asked him confidently and calmly: "How can I further ensure my own safety?"

He seemed surprised by your question. "You really are a smart one. Smarter than I thought. For now I don't ask anything of you except that you behave and let all of us here get to know you. Not just us, but the Allies and everyone else at this school. We need to get to know you and figure out more about you. Not to mention we still don't know why you're here or what you're after..."

You wiped your remaining tears clean. "I'm not after anything or anyone... I just woke up here." By now you'd stopped crying, your anxiety having faded. "I don't want to trouble you sir..."

"It's Luciano. I'm Luciano Vargas of the Vargas family. My brother's the leader of the Saints, but I suggest you stay away from him..."

"Is he dangerous?"

"No, he's annoying... He's just a mobster with too much time on his hands... If he sees a girl like you wandering around the Axis dorms, I fear what may become of you... And I genuinely mean that."

You decided to take him on his word and treat this brother of his as a serious threat. "What's he look like?" You asked, knowing that Luciano's brother was likely very similar looking to Romano, but you still wanted a mental image.

"I'll explain that next time. I want you to stay in here. I gave you that knife so you can protect yourself, so I expect you to return the favor at some point. But I'll be patient for now..."

If was as involved with the mob as he let himself on, you knew you needed to pay him back in some way, shape or form. "Deal. Is that apart of the code of honor I'm supposed to live up to here?"

"Once again, I applaud your knowledge. That's correct. If you gave me something, I'd give you something in return. I just gave you something so I'll expect you to return the favor. You're just starting to get to know the people here so they'll be patient with you at first. The friendlier you get with people the more they can wait, but if you owe something to someone who hates you, best beware. You never know when you might get stabbed in the back... Literally." He sighed. "I'm sorry for talking so much..."

You shook your head because at least he was saying relavent and important information. "I don't think you talk too much!"

He got up, taking off his hat for a moment to scratch his head in that particular spot. "Anyway, until I can lay down the law any further, stay in here. There should be some stuff in that bag to keep you at least somewhat entertained. And I can always sneak you something later on. I'm having Lutz guard the door as punishment for..." He didn't seem to wanna mention it, a luminescent blush growing on his face. "Nevermind, I'll be going."

"Will you be back soon?" You had to ask, not knowing how else to reach him and automatically assuming your cellphone wouldn't work in this dimention.

He simply nodded, walking out of the door.

What a poor and confused girl...

**As I was typing this up I was fixing my own computer the entire time while writing on mom's and you know what?**

**I feel very proud of myself. I'll let you guys know how it works in a few days time because 1: I do not wanna jinx anything, 2: it's got at least 300 updates before it's up to speed with other computers 3: If it is fixed/whenever the hell it gets fixed I'm just gonna spend that time reinstalling everything I own like my Steam avatars, my Sims 3 stuff, Terraria and my friend Dan/England promised me he'd send me RPG Maker through Steam... You know what that means?**

**(it means that maybe one day if I ever get good at programing and writing scripts for the computer versions of RPG Maker that I can potentially make this story into a game...)**

**If any of you guys have Steam accounts I ACTUALLY HAVE A STEAM GROUP called Hetalia World Confrence and while I'm constantly changing my username around depending on my mood, the real name I listed on my profile was 'Mikado Kurokami no Shirogane'. So I'm gonna be busy with the computer for a while but I'd love to hear from you guys and all of your awesomeness!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and having your choices effect the story. The choices you make will effect what ending you get. So keep track of that because this story might go on for a while...**


	5. Unexpected Allies

**Decided to continue... Last chapter you made an important choice! And whatever choice you made effects this chapter. But before the story, let me explain more about allignments...**

**It's pretty simple. It's just which team likes and respects you more in the story. There are three allignments total. To get a level up with the allignment you like most you need 2/3 majority. In the case of the last chapter where there were only 3 Axis members (this only applies if you chose to kick Lutz last chapter), Luciano and Mikado took more of a liking to you. If you can't get 2/3 marjority you don't get a level up (as seen with if you chose to not kick Lutz and be nice to him).**

**Last chapter will now effect how Lutz views and treats you... And depending on if you decided to kick him or not, Mikado might like you or hate you.**

**On another note, i finally got RPG Maker VX Ace thanks to my lovely friend Dan/England. I'll make a proper shout out to him in a different story, perhaps one that's not a yaoi since i kinda freaked him out back in 2012 when he found out about my account here... Still, I love Dan...**

**I was experimenting with RPG Maker but the sprites don't do our lovely 2Ps justice... I wonder if any of the expansion packs for RPG Maker VX Ace have any more clothes for the sprites to wear... And how can i possibly make a hair curl for the sprite?!**

You were once again locked in the room, Lutz guarding the door making sure no one came to bother you. Luciano had given you a knife in order to protect yourself, just incase anything happened. You wondered if you would ever use it, but still looked at the scalple in complete awe

You heard a knock on the window, making you jump up a bit in surprise. There was nothing to do in the room even a small noise caught your attention. Lifting the window up was difficult but you could clearly see Xiang and Alex from earlier today. You tried to signal them and tell them you couldn't open the window. Immediately Alex and Xiang knew and signaled you in order to tell you to move away from the window so they could mess around with it from the outside.

What a fortunate girl...

Xiang managed to open the window. "Ni hao!"

You recalled Mikado destroying his opium and figured this Xiang was an alternate version of China who still smoked Opium even after the Opium wars. It made you somewhat upset to realize this. You hadn't lived as long as the countries, but their pasts were written in history books for all to learn... So to think that this alternate version still used and abused the substance made you think about the others back home and how they contrasted with everyone else here...

Xiang climbed into the window with a paper bag. "We're here because of Max, we brought you food so eat a lot! Okay?" He seemed very attentive and caring, giving you a paper bag full of food. Looking inside, there were plenty of cans of soup, some jelly jars, salted crackers, small packs of butter and a few bottles and cans of assorted drinks. Max didn't let you down. Although it wasn't much, it was definately something. As you put the bag down on your bed, Xiang hugged you from behind and picked you up. "You're so adorable!"

Apperently... Mikado got this hugging and picking up thing from his brother Xiang...

Alex was shy, still outside and not getting in through the window like Xiang had. He looked down at his feet and crossed his arms with a sad and guilty look on his face. He was obviously upset and very shy around you. He sighed, getting some courage to speak up. "Hey... Can we talk?"

You kindly asked Xiang to put you down and he did so, sitting you down like a doll in your bed. You thanked him after hiding your gift of food under the pillows. They asked if anyone was keeping an eye on you, giving you and opportunity to explain that Lutz was guarding the door and that they needed to stay quiet and that they couldn't stay for long.

"Oh, okay... I'll make this quick then." Alex took a deep breath before speaking. After his shakey exhale he said "'I'm sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to make them mad at you. I'm sorry I got you in here!"

He was definitely nervous compared to the America you knew. He didn't even say anything about wanting to be a hero. Before you could speak and decide on whether or not to accept his apology he began to tear up.

"I'M REALLY SORRY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Xiang took notice, jumping out of the window and attempting to cure Alex with a big hug and telling him to quiet down. "Don't worry little guy... Xiang will take care of you."

The two seemed like a good team, both were very nice and caring of one another. And now you got to know 3 members of each team, 3 for the allies and 3 for the axis. Comparing and contrasting the two groups, the only thing they had in common was their hatred toward one another.

Alex was still crying but stopped when you went to the window and reached out your hand and offered to shake hands with both of them.

"It's okay, but we need to make this quick because Lutz might come in at any moment." You introduced yourself again, telling them to call you Mika. You shook both of their hands quickly before telling them to run and shutting the window once again. And immediately after Lutz came in with a blank expression.

"What happened? I heard noises." He asked, walking toward you and looking out the window. You were lucky Alex and Xiang ran away fast enough so not to be seen. Lutz sighed. "I'm sorry... Just so you know, I was punished for my actions..."

He seemed to be the butt-monkey of the group, always getting punished and told what to do. You couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for him but at the same time you also wanted to see and know what his 'punishment' was like in order to know what he went through. Compared to Germany he was definitely quiet. They were both quite buff and muscular, but Lutz had scars that didn't want to go away across his arms and then there was the one on his left cheek that seemed to be covered in stitches.

"I see you're still able to walk..." You said with a smile, Lutz unable to tell what the nature behind that smile was.

He backed away slowly, getting down on one knee and bowing before you out of respect and guilt. He stood silent and you needed to ask him what was wrong in order to get an answer out of him. "I'm sorry... Punish me... Punish me if you want... I deserve it... I'm garbage..."

He remained on his knees until you spoke your mind. "I can't hurt you." You said, trying to keep the peace between the two of you. "I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

You shook your head. "I can't hurt you right now... I couldn't hurt you right now... Besides..."

There was an awkward silence in the room until he got up and hugged you, keeping you on the ground this time. His arms around you felt warm, like the Germany you knew, but it also felt somewhat cold as if he was only putting on a front or he didn't know what he was actually supposed to be doing. He hugged you tightly, then a little tighter, then you found it hard to breathe. And grabbing you tighter and tighter, you could feel his hot breath on your neck and back as if he was going to crush you into oblivion until you finally had enough!

"Hey... I need air..." You said, chest getting tighter.

Immediately he realized what he was doing and backed away. "I'm sorry. I keep doing this to you. You're so small and fradgile that I almost broke you, didn't I?" He crossed his arms, shaking like Alex had (most likely out of anxiety). He sat on the bed, consumed by guilt. "I hurt you again!"

As son as he had let go you were able to breathe normally again. You wanted to comfort him because what he did was very miniscule and forgivable. And if not today then you would've gotten over it in the next few days or so. You showed you were fine by taking a few deep breaths and exhaling promptly. "See, I'm fine." You said, trying to comfort the giant.

He looked at you with a mix of guilt and awe. "You really don't want to hurt me?"

And with that, your smile disappeared. You thought of your few interactions with Lutz and what you wanted to say:

**Choice 1: "Don't get me wrong... I will get my revenge later on..."**

**Choice 2: "I don't want to hurt anybody right now."**

**(if you chose choice 1, read this part here)**

Lutz seemed to get even more tense, but this time not out of anxiety or guilt. "Wouldn't you rather get it over with now?" A light blush ran across his face, you being able to tell that he wanted to be punished.

"You want punishment badly, don't you? Are you a masochist?" You asked out of curiosity and wanting to tease the giant. "I'm not interested right now. Besides, if Luciano comes back, I know he can help me. You seem to like it when he punishes you... What kind of relationship do you two have?"

He began to sweat and scratch the scars along his arms. "None of your business!" he shouted, not wanting to talk about it.

You showed him the blade Luciano gave you. "See? If you mess with me, I know he can help! Or I can just deal with you myself if he isn't around!"

"Go ahead, if I've wronged you, please punish me... I'm begging you to get it over with now if you so wish..." He looked away from you, unable to look you in the eye. Go got up and grabbed your wrist, squeezing it tightly. Knife in the other hand you needed to defend yourself and so you decided to stab him in the thigh. It worked, going deep into his skin. He got away from you instantly and looked down at his bleeding thigh*. He panted heavily, his face red.

"Had enough?" You asked, putting the knife at your side. "I'm not going to be a defenseless little girl!"

Lutz seemed to panic and ran away before you could yell any more. You locked the door from the inside and sighed in relief, proud of the fact you defended youself but also questioning if your actions would get you praised or in deep trouble...

What a poor, confused little girl...

**(If you chose choice 2, read this part here)**

He looked at you with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but thank you for sparing me..." He took off his black newsboy cap and got up, shoving it in your arms. "Here, take it. Take it as my apology... It's not much, but it's also very precious to me... I don't care how much you argue with me. Just take it."

Looking up at the tall giant you noticed his slicked-back hair was also wavier compared to the Germany you knew, whose hair must've required thousands of cans of hairspray in the morning to get that stiff... You smiled at him. "Thank you."

He paced around the room, investigating everything. And then he found your stash of food...

Trying not to show any physical signs of anxiety, you tried to think of the best and most believable lie possible. However instead of getting mad and confronting you, he took everything out, opening every jar and box he could and tasting each of the contents once, only leaving the drinks alone. And although you were now questioning whether of not you would be able to eat what Max sent you, Lutz didn't seem upset.

"They don't seem poisonous..." Lutz mumbled. "I know I'm not as smart as everyone else... But I know the Allies must've sent you this, ja?"

He figured it out immediately much to your own surprise, but never got mad.

"As apart of my thanks, i'll lie and say I gave you this... Luciano told me your his responsibility during your stay here and I can't let him know those Allies gave you this... Then we would both be punished. So you can keep my hat and I can keep your secret. Ja?"

You nodded, watching him walk to the door. "Can you teach me how to lock the door from the inside?" You asked. "You know... Just incase..."

And then he showed you how to lock the complicated mechanism on the door. After you learned how, he went back to his position outside and you locked the door by yourself...

What a blessed and lucky girl...

**I hope you liked this chapter, I meant to post it up earlier but a lot of stuff came up (mostly happy stuff this time). And I taught my friend Dan/England how to cook pasta! (but ironically I was not wearing my Fem!Italy cosplay, I was wearing my new America jacket...) **

***The reason I'm not specifying which side you stabbed Lutz in is because I do not know what hand you guys write with... I myself am right-handed, but the reader can interperate this and decide on whatever they like in this case... **


	6. Getting to Know the Place

**No author's note this time, i'm suffering from allergies and apperently it's summer inside and winter outside... I'm also stuck at a point in my life where my education may or may not be in jeporady**

**However all that i will say is that the important arcs will start soon and you might find yourself meeting an unfortunate end if you choose wrong... Last chapter you either made Lutz afraid of you or worship you (sort of). So not to overload the reader with choices and to help keep track of those choices, i'll have the reader made 2 choices for 2 chapters in a row and then follow that up with a chapter where your actions are reflected and you see it's effects on other characters. How it effects characters can vary from great to very miniscule.**

**You might've noticed in the first few chapters there were lines that looked like choices without options to choose from. Those were really kind of things to keep you thinking especially in chapters where you can't make a choice and chapters where the other characters will be trying to make choices for you. It's so that despite all that's happening the reader can still have her own thoughts and feelings even despite some of my naration... However to make up for that (the fact that we're sharing a body and that sometimes you can't make choices of your own), I did make you genre-savy and smart especially when it comes to protecting yourself against the 2PS.**

**okay that kind of was an author's note...**

You stayed in your room, still with nothing to do except to think of all the favors you owed people thus far. Your on and off naps were only inturupted by the sound of your own stomach grumbling and telling you to eat. You feasted on what little you had: crackers and whatever jam you thought would suit your appetite. There were some cans of soda and juice but sadly this room had no mini fridge so you decided not to drink anything for now.

You woke up from a relaxing nap when your bedroom door was opened and all 3 Axis members came in...

**(If you chose choice 1 in chapter 4, which was to kick Lutz, read this part here)**

Lutz walked past you, avoiding your gaze and unfolding a folding chair, sitting down immediately. He seemed upset, not wanting to be here but having to because of his boss.

Mikado walked in next holding a bird cage covered in red cloth. He noticed you looking, holding a folding chair like Lutz's under his other arm. "Do you want to see?" He asked in a friendly tone. "Maybe after this breifing..." Unfloding his own folding chair, he sat down, putting the cage in his lap.

Luciano walked in last, unfolding his chair and not bothering to say anything to you. Instead he just gave you an approving look and sighed upon sitting down.

**(If you chose choice 2 in chapter 4, which was to be nice to Lutz, read this part here)**

Lutz walked past you, greeting you and nodding with a friendly look in his eye. He seemed to be in a fair mood despite the fact he looked like he was forced to be here. He unfolded a folding chair, sitting down immediately.

Mikado walked in next, holding a bird cage covered in red cloth. He noticed you looking, holding a folding chair like Lutz's under his other arm. "I'm not going to show you no matter how much you beg me to... Weakling..."

"Enough, I don't need you screwing anything up!" Luciano snapped at him, walking into the room last and unfolding his chair. He sighed in an annoyed tone before sitting down. "Well? Sit down. If you can talk, you can sit down and shut up." He ordered his subordinate to sit down. And even though Mikado did so, he still seemed to direct his anger toward you.

You sat in bed still wondering why everyone was there and what they wanted.

**(reguardless of what you chose in chapter 4, you must read this part here)**

Then Luciano began to speak... "Since you'll be staying with the Axis and since i'm responsible for your stay at this school, I thought that we should give you an introduction reguarding the school and our enemy, The Allies..."

You nodded in agreement.

"First off, you're just a guest at this school. You're not a student so you won't be allowed to attend any classes. We still don't know where you came from or what your plans are so when we're not here, you'll stay in this room. You can't go outside right now. Not until we know more about you." Mikado explained, holding the cage he kept in his arms.

"Second, do you still have the knife I gave you? I'll let you keep it so you can protect yourself, you might not need it now but it'll help you later on when things get tough and people start threatening your life..." Luciano said, twirling around his own knife. "Not everyone will be as kind and gracious to you as I have. Not everyone will like you and some people may want your head on a platter."

"Third... You should stay with the people you know... Stick with your own team... Return all the favor's people owe you and they'll do the same for you..." Lutz said anxiously, taking a shallow breath in between each fragment or a sentence. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anyone I have to look out for in particular?" You asked, wanting to stay as safe as possible.

Luciano showed you a list he compiled himself. On the list drawn with red marker on yellow legal paper was a list of the members of the Allies and Axis and their titles in their respective groups.

On the left side of the list were the Axis. In order from top to bottom, you silently read all of their names and titles.

1. Luciano Vargas - Boss

2. Mikado Honda - Annoying right hand

3. Lutz Beilschmit - Annoying masochistic left hand

4. Stefano Vargas - Brother...

5. Edgar Gottlich - Stupid shakey inventor

6. Mika...

No title was written next to your name, just dots. On the right side of the list were the Allies. In order from top to bottom, you read all their names and titles silently.

1. Max Williams - Boss

2. Alex Kirkland - Annoying

3. Oliver Kirkland - Annoying cupcake boy

4. Nikolas Braginski - Silent and crabby

5. Jeane Epine/Bonnefoy - Smoker

6. Xiang (Shang?) Wang - drug addict, Mikado's brother

You could tell Luciano had a sence of humor judging by the titles he left next to everyone's names.

"Do you understand Fraulein?" Lutz asked you, crossing his arms and putting his slipping jacket back on his shoulders.

"In other words, do you know who you belong to now?" Luciano asked.

You nodded, knowing you would have no choice in the matter.

"Very well. You're a good girl. You should stay that way." Luciano sighed, taking out another list from his pocket, this time full of girls' names on crumpled up yellow paper.

Once again you read the names on the list from top to bottom:

Nastya - Allies - weak

Sonya - Neutral - whore

Mona - Neutral - drug crazy whore

Anja - Neutral - Boss of the Neutrals, bossy

Gretel - Neutral - Bossy younger sister of that one Swiss pansy

You tried to guess who was who, guessing that Nastya was Belarus, Sonya was Ukraine, Mona was Seychelles, Anja was Poland and Gretel was Liechtenstein. Although you had to wonder where Hungary was and why there was no Hungarian name to match up with on this list. The rest of the names on the list were scribbled out, unimportant with the word 'whore' next to each crossed out name.

"You're really different from the other girls at this school Mika-chan. Remember to stay different. It's nice to have variety." Mikado got up from the chair, taking his bird cage with him. "I'm out of here." He walked out of the room.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Luciano went after him...

You and Lutz were left alone in your room, him still sitting down in his chair.

"Be careful, ja? Don't interact with the wrong people..."

**(if you chose choice 1 in chapter 5, read this part here)**

You got up, walking toward Lutz. "Don't think I forgot about my revenge. I can get it later on. Your friends are on my side."

Lutz ignored your gaze, staring down at his boots and rust-red plaid pants. "Nein, Fraulein Mika... I can't take it..."

"But i thought you were a masochist... Changed your mind?"

Instead of answering, Lutz got up from his chair. Since he was taller than you and much more muscular than you, he'd have an advantage if he'd decided to fight back. He put his arms up in front of him, almost as if he wanted to pick you up again, but he was shaking as if too hesitant to dare to do so. Almost immediately as he had put them up, he put his hands back down to his sides and began to nervously speak to you.

"Fraulein... If you insist on toturing me... I expect aftercare afterward... So please be nice, ja? I can't take anymore pain."

You didn't answer him back, torturing him with your silence. You let out a sigh before telling him to get out. And he did so, taking all the chairs, neatly folding them up and walking out with an empty expression on his face.

What a spicy and daring girl you are...

**(if you chose choice 2 in chapter 5, read this part here)**

You got up, walkng toward Lutz. "Don't think i'm trying to be a spoiled brat or a burden. I wanted to make sure you were okay too."

Lutz looked at you in your improvised World Academy uniform from your universe. "Nein, Fraulein... I'm fine..."

"But you got punished right? Are you sure you're okay?"

Instead of answering, Lutz got up from his chair. Since he was taller than you and much more muscular than you, he'd have an advantage if he decided to hug you again and break your bones by accident. He put his arms up in front of him, almost as if he wanted to pick you up again, but he was shaking as if too hesitant to do so. Almost immediately as he had put them up, he axiously put them back down to his sides and began to nervously speak to you.

"Fraulein... You're so nice to me... Even though I took you here, most likely against your will... You're nice. I don't know why..."

You didn't say anything back, observing his behavior and noticing the blush growing on his face. You let out a sigh before saying he didn't do anything wrong and that in fact he'd been helping you since you arrived. You thanked him before watching him hesitantly rush out of the room with all 3 folding chairs.

What a sweet and concerned girl you are...

**(this chapter ends here)**

**YEY. CHAPTER DONE!**

**Unfortunately my grandmother's in the hospital again, putting my education in jeporady... Homeschooling is different from normal school, you can't make up the days. I need to have the teachers come at least once or twice a week or the board of ed here in New York would boot me out of the program... And you can't really get a job with a GED can you? Hopefully i can work something out even if i have to tell a little white lie...**


	7. Attack on Little Mika

**Note to self: stop being a sap and start writing!**

**Don't mind me, I'm just listening to some of the back-up vids i had stored away... I discovered I now possess some original tracks that can no longer be found... But I'm not going to bore you with an author's note, onto the story.**

**(and while I'm typing i'm just kind of doing the Cry voice in my head)**

While you sat in your room/prison on one side of the school, Max and the Allies were talking in another part of the school, wondering how they could help you out from a distance.

Max was finished speaking to his allies and waited in their meeting room for one person in particular to come by. And as the clock struck 4pm, the person he was waiting for had arrived on time.

"Just the person i was looking for." Max looked in the doorway, looking the most popular girl in school up and down, her uniform slightly wrinkled and a little dirty. She tried to hide it with an expensive looking white fur coat (faux fur of course) and a much larger hand bag than the one she normally carried around with her pet fish peeking out from it.

"You wanted to see me?" The girl asked, not once bothering to lift her sunglasses up even though she was indoors.

"I have a very important favor to ask you Mona..." Max put the cigarette he was smoking out by using one of the old desks in the room, already filthy with permanent marker graffiti. "Incase you haven't heard by now, we have a new guest at this school. Not a student, just a guest. She won't attend any classes and we still don't know where she came from origanally. But this is very important and I've taken it upon myself to help her as much as I can even though she's in the enemy's custody."

"And what does some new girl have to do with me?" Mona looked down at the fish in her purse. She'd made sure it could survive on land and breathe oxygen but always carried a few bottles of water in her bag just incase. Carrying a little puppy was too cliche and Mona, although described as a typical high school mean girl liked to be unique. "If she's in enemy custody, why bother? Besides, you know I don't pick sides. I'm neutral."

"But that's what makes you all the more perfect for this mission. That and your ranking at this school can get you places that I can't go to. Besides, since our new guest isn't allowed to attend classes, she'll need someone to baby sit her and get her things. Since you almost always skip class, I thought you'd like a new hobby other than cooking up poison in the girls' bathroom..."

Mona sighed, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. "Even if it's you whose asking me this, I'm not going to be some little girl's baby sitter..." Turning about-face and ready to walk away, she was offered something she couldn't refuse. Max hurried, whispering his offer in her ear. And unable to resist, she took the job she didn't want solely for the payment...

-Intermission-

You wanted to go out. You didn't care where you went, you just needed to go somewhere that wasn't this room. It seemed like every person other than you had the freedom to come in and out of your room except for you. You'd been stuck inside all day and had no idea if anyone was coming back. And you couldn't survive on crackers and jam for very long... You covered your bed with proper bed sheets and put pillow cases on the pillows, making the room slightly more homey. But never the less, you wanted out. You needed fresh air! Staying in one room all the time was not healthy!

But then you heard a knock on the window, grabbing you attention and you once again signalling whoever was outside that you could not open the window on your own. The person outside was someone you did not yet recagnize, but you suspected Max sent this person, perhaps to deliver more food to you. Knowing you had some outside reinforcement gave you some assurence that the person trying to get into your room wasn't trying to kill you. So the person who opened your window from the outside came in.

For once, you met another girl. She seemed to be a high-class wannabe mean girl like the ones you saw on TV and movies. She carried a faux fur coat in one arm and a purse with what seemed to be a toy inside. She took of her sunglasses and sighed before introducing herself.

"Look kid, I'm only here because I've been paid very handsomely... I'm not being your baby sitter because I want to..." She put her coat down on your bed, just holding onto her purse. "My name is Mona... Nice to meet you, I gues... I've been paid to watch you and check up on you every now and again just to make sure you're still alive and not destroying this room..."

You looked her up and down...

Is this a friend? Or an enemy?

You tried to ask her who sent her to you and explained that you were perfectly fine on your own. However she made you realize just how powerless you truely were in your current position even if you were being treated kindly thus far. You couldn't go anywhere while everyone else was in class and you were told to stay in your room. You had no idea when you were going to be given meals or be allowed to go out alone and you couldn't even open up the heavy window by yourself. Quickly realizing she was right you apologized, not wanting to cause anyone any trouble. The way she said it made her seem cold, cruel and to the point... But when you asked her who'd sent her here she blushed slightly and seemed to lighten up...

"Just... Someone whose always nice to me..."

You'd assumed it was either Max or the 'Neutrals' as you'd seen on Luciano's list of girls at the school. Trying to recall the name next to the correct label you asked: "Did Anja send you here?"

But Mona instead snapped. "Anja?! Puh-lease... I might be a neutral at this school but I don't do anything for her... No... Someone else sent me, not that it's any of your business who... I'm on your side for now..." And then she began to tease you, treating you like a helpless toddler, getting up in your face to talk to you. "What's wrong? Is the little brat trying to pick sides and get all involved?"

You shook your head, holding onto Luciano's knife. Just having it in your possesion proved he was the one closest to you at the moment, giving you some power and protection. But you knew just whipping a knife out and saying that you were in power wouldn't work on absolutely everybody... So you had to decide whether to speak up or stay quiet...

1)Speak up 2)Stay quiet

(If you chose choice 1 which was to speak up, then read this part here)

You decided you were going to speak up. "Get out of my face." But when you tried to go to your bed to rest, she pushed you up against the wall and started choking you.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE ALL THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NEW HERE! HELL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN AN ACTUAL STUDENT, YOU JUST RANDOMLY APPEARED! SO LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE BRATTY BITCH: YOU DON'T RUN THIS SCHOOL!" The look in her eyes said she wanted to kill you but you couldn't have it. Trying to escape her grip you realized she was stronger than she looked so you stomped on her heels, staining their perfect and scratch-less red surface with your boot print. She let go of you instantly because apperently her heels were more important than your life. However she did something rather unexpected, taking off her beloved heels and throwing them straight at you as you tried to run for the door, hitting your back dead-on not once but twice.

Realizing this was an enemy you could not fight alone, you yelled for help, banging on the door, trying to unlock it while yelling and banging but Mona was quick, grabbing you from behind by the collar of your jacket and throwing you onto the floor. You just hoped you didn't break any bones because she threw you down so hard.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN PICK A FIGHT WITH ME LITTLE BRAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!" Mona threw her purse across the room, the fish that was inside of it walking out like a person would out of a doorway. Seeing this, you realized she wasn't normal (nor was the fish). She choked you again, this time putting her hand over your nose and mouth so not to scream.

She choked you until you finally ran out of air and stopped breathing, getting up once she realized you'd passed out. Grabbing her purse and coat she planned on escaping the way she came in but the Axis came in with their weapons in hand.

"You messed with the wrong girl..." That was all you heard upon drifiting back into conciousness, but quickly went back to playing dead, actually getting knocked out.

(If you chose choice 2 which was to stay quiet, then read this part here)

You decided to stay quiet. You tried to go back to your bed to rest, but she pushed you up against the wall.

"Look here girl, don't think I'm here because I like you. I'm here because I was paid to. And if I expect to get any further payment I need to look like I'm doing my job. So at least meet me half way kid." She asked you if you needed anything to keep you entertained but she asked it in a very mean and mocking tone. But getting no response from you, she began to search through her purse. She took out a siringe and shoved the needle into your arm before you could push it away.

You screamed for help, witnessing the Axis come in to your rescue. You watched Lutz grab her immediately and as he seperated the two of you, Luciano rushed in to help you up and back to bed. But you were quickly becoming dizzy with whatever got shot into your blood stream. And before you could answer Mikado's questions about what happened or if you were going to be okay, you drifted further and further, getting knocked out.

(Reguardless of what choice you made, you must read this part here)

When you woke up, several hours had passed and all 3 Axis members were in one corner of your room or another, each of them sleeping while hunched against furniture. Luckily your food stash was well hidden. Slowly getting up from bed you remembered that you were attacked and the Axis came in to save you. You owed them all favors now but couldn't pay them right away. Mona had dissapeared, but all of the Axis members were still clearly alive without a scratch on them. It was already the middle of the night and you heard footsteps coming toward you. You walked toward the door, knife in hand and simply peeked out into the hallway, looking left and right. And immediately you noticed Max.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here, you have to go now or they might actually punish me." You spoke in a whisper, so the sleeping men could not hear.

Max sighed, his t-shirt covered in ash. "I know, but obviously things didn't go as planned. Mona came back to me crying and bitching saying that you'd be a pain in the ass to take care of. So here I am to make up for it. I sent her here so she could get to know you better but that was obviously a mistake. Mona isn't Allies or Axis so i figured this wouldn't be a problem but I guess a bitch will always be a bitch..." He explained the situation further and after a few minutes you began to understand, but still wondered by Mona was crazy enough to attack you.

"I don't plan on being some typical damsel in distress." You said proudly. "I know I have to stand up for myself. That's why I'd like to earn my freedom as soon as possible, that way I could do things on my own without you guys having to help me out all the time."

Max giggled. "The Allies are gonna be there for you incase you need us. As a thank you for forgiving me and to make up for Mona's attack earlier, I'd like to give you this." He made you stick your hand out, giving you something wrapped in a now torn up and crumbled maple leaves. You didn't bother asking why you'd wrap something up in leaves, intead opening it up. It was a whistle made of metal.

"You're giving me a musical instrument?" You asked in a joking manner, about to go back inside your room.

"Well I'd give you a hockey stick to smack people around with but that would make my having came all the way out here too obvious."

You couldn't help but laugh a bit yourself, trying to keep it quiet.

"Heck no. It's loud enough to hear from across the school. Just incase you ever get into trouble you know you can't get out of or if the Axis gives you a hard time and you gotta switch sides, that's the signal. And i'd come for you as soon as possible." He pat you on the head like you were a puppy. "Because Mona was being a difficult bitch I'll send Alex with her to check on you tomorow. And I know Alex made you end up here, but he doesn't dare disobey me... I'll go now, but I'll see you again when I can."

You nodded, saying 'see you again' and quietly tip-toeing back to bed.

No one woke up, but you carefully hid your new present in your clothes, putting your knife away as well. But looking at the other men in the room, you decided to be somewhat nice. And even though you couldn't physically lift them to your bed, you covered them with sheets and gave them all pillows, laying them down on the floor properly. Of course you wouldn't be able to sleep for a while...

What a bored but lucky girl...

**THE ARCS ARE TOTALLY GONNA START SOON! And I know this is mostly focasing on the Axis characters now, but you'll definately get to know the Allies and the Nuetrals soon and later on in the story. Each character from the Allies and Axis get their own Arc and the Nuetrals get their own sub-plots and sub-arcs. The sub-plots you don't really need to pay attenion to but you get the sub-arcs whether that character likes you or not. This story is definately going better than expected... So Ladies, look forward to the Arc coming up!**

**I've mostly been writing in Notepad lately, I have been for months now. But I guess the site's gone through some updates and as bothersome as that will be having to deal with that, it's nothing compared to all the other stuff I've gone through the past few months so I'll be fine. Luckily I still have my brain in-tact**


End file.
